


Getting the Blessing

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Engagement, F/M, Family Dynamics, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:57:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Abby wants Tim to ask Gibbs a question.<br/>Disclaimer:  Nope.  Nada.  Nothing is what I own and how much money I make doing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting the Blessing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marlex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marlex/gifts).



“You want me to do what?” Tim’s eyebrows shoot up so high, Abby’s pretty sure they’re going to take flight. 

She says, “You heard me!” and pokes him in the chest for good measure. 

“Ow! And no. No! He’ll shoot me!”

“No, he won’t.” 

Tim narrows his eyes at her. “He will. You’re the favorite.” 

And Abby grins right back at him. “Exactly. That’s why he won’t shoot you, because he knows it’d hurt me.” She gives Tim a ‘so there’ look punctuated by a glossy black smile and a cute head tilt. “So go on.” Pushing Tim toward the door, she says, “Shoo, shoo!”

“I’m not a fly!” he pouts over his shoulder. 

“No,” Gibbs’s laconic voice came from the doorway, “but it sure looks like something’s going on that doesn’t have to do with work.” 

“Gibbs!” Abby beams. “McGee has something he wants to ask you.” 

His mouth opens and closes like a landed fish. “Uh.” 

Gibbs turns his laser-sight eyes on Tim. “Spit it out, McGee.”

“Uh. Uh. I mean.” He straightens his spine. “I’ve asked Abby to marry me, and I – we – she – feels I should ask for your blessing, you know.” 

“Because I want you to stand up with us,” Abby smiles, lacing her fingers together and bouncing in place. “Because you will, won’t you? I mean, it won’t be right if you’re not there!” 

“She’s right, Boss.” Tim’s smile isn’t as brilliant, but it’s just as hopeful. 

“So you will give us your blessing, please?” Abby begs, “Please, please?” 

Gibbs rolls his eyes. “Will it get the two of you back to work if I say yes?” He wags a finger between them. “Work first. Work _first._ Then we’ll talk about the other. And I’m expecting results. Fast.” He points at the evidence on the table. “There’s still a dead Navy lieutenant, and his family, waiting on answers.” 

“Right, Boss.” Tim nods rapidly. 

“But afterward?” Abby is the only one who can push Gibbs and get away with it. 

“Afterward. My house.” Gibbs spins on his heel and marches out of the lab. 

Tim and Abby exchange a look. “Well…it’s not a ‘no’.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: NCIS, Abby/Tim, Gibbs is a father figure for Abby.


End file.
